Just Perfect
by Polos Elite
Summary: While Sam is at work. Jules is home stuck in bed after being shot, but when something happens to her they find a surprise that they'd never expected. One-Shot. JAM.


A/N: And here I am! I'm writing a Flashpoint one-shot! Ooo goodie! Hopefully its good!

"You sure you're going to be okay while I'm gone?" Sam asked his petite wife who lay in the darkened room.

She huffed, "Sam I'm fine, you're going to be late, and I'm fine."

Sam sighed quietly into the darkness, "Ya well you just got home yesterday and-"

"And what Braddock?" She snapped.

"and you're going to pull your stitches at this rate," Sam said gently, "you took quite a while to get home and If you keep running all over the place like you have you'll be going back to get your stitches redone."

She huffed, "Sam, I'm fine. Go to work."

"Alright, alright, I'm going" He said stooping down and capturing her lips in a tender kiss, "call if you need something, I'll send Nat over."

"Like I need your sister's help," she muttered as he started out the door.

"Sammo! How's it going?" Ed said coming up from behind. Sam pulled his head out of his locker in the locker room to look at his teammate.

"Hey," Sam greeted before turning back to pulling on his gear.

"Someone's late," Ed grinned, "care to explain?"

"Jules," Sam answered curtly

Ed leaned against the locker next to Sam, "how she doing?"

"Oh you know fighting help, running around the house, doing things she's not supposed to do," Sam grinned, "she's being Jules."

"Right," Ed chuckled, "what's the doc say?"

"She'll have her stitches out, oh," he paused to think, coat hanger paused in being placed in the locker, "two weeks."

"Good luck," Ed said clasping him on the back.

"Thanks," Sam shook his head following him out of the locker room.

Jules glanced at the clock; he'd be home in two hours. She'd noted that team one had stopped a potentially fatal bank robbery.

She sighed gazing bleakly over at her exercise equipment. They were useless to her as long as she had her stitches and she knew better than to try. Sam always found out and would give her the "you'll hurt yourself even more" speech.

She gazed bleakly around the living room, groaning.

She was bored. She'd folded the laundry, cleaned some of the dishes, and she'd cleaned up the house. She sighed. She had a feeling Sam wouldn't be too pleased with her for her productivity.

Her stomach grumbled its need for food.

"Alright hit the shower!" Greg Parker said dismissing team one from their debriefing, "good job team one."

Sam stood up wearily from the table, as did the rest of the team. They headed out to the locker room and stumbled into the showers.

Sam just stood and basked in the warm water, relaxing. He took a deep breath and sighed.

They'd just returned from a Bank robbery. A teller got brave and had jumped the suspect and got himself shot. They'd arrived on scene and were met with a very agitated Robber and a young women pleading for her life as she was held at gunpoint. The man had been forced to the extremes to rob the bank as his wife had been being held by a local gang. They'd found and rescued the wife and had her help convincing the robber to lay down his gun and surrender.

He sighed; he'd had a feeling he'd have to take a Scorpio shot when the man had brought his gun up at Greg and Ed when they were negotiating, but the order never came and the suspect had been talked down.

It had been a good day, if a long one.

Sam retreated into the locker room after turning off the shower. He made his way into the locker room.

"I didn't ask earlier how's Jules?" Spike asked as he pulled on his jacket.

"She's doing alright," Sam replied, "but she'd giving me a run for my money. I've almost lost my patience with her."

"How come?" asked Raf who came up from behind.

"its Jules," Sam sighed, "she doesn't sit still for a minute."

"figured as much," Greg grinned as he was walking out, "who's heading to the goose?"

"Me," Spike said as he slipped his bag onto his shoulders.

"I'll be there in a bit," Raf informed, "I've got to go somewhere for a sec, hen I'll meet you all there."

"alright see you there," Ed replied patting him on the back, "Sam you coming?"

"No, gotta make sure Jules didn't hurt herself while I wasn't there to watch her," Sam said

"Alright tell her we said hi," Greg said with a smile before heading out with the rest of the team.

Sam sighed and shut his locker door before trudging out the door.

Jules sighed, her stomach was giving her hell. She pulled up the fabric over her stomach and gently caressed the inflamed tissue.

Sam was going to kill her.

She grunted as another wave of pain hit her. She pulled out her phone to call him when she heard him unlocking the door.

"Sam?" She called

"Right here Jules," he said coming in smiling.

"Gahh…we're going to have to make a trip," she said grunting

"What did you do, sweetheart?" Sam said cupping the hand over her stomach and kissing her.

Jules looked into his worried eyes, "was cleaning up the kitchen."

"Jules," He said with a note of censure.

"I know, I know," Jules replied, "but I think it's time we headed over to see the damn doctor."

Sam's expression softened and he slipped his arms around her and picked her up bridal style, "it's alright."

Sam picked her up gently Jules grunted painfully in protest to the movement.

"Ahh… that really hurts," Jules gasped into his neck

Sam kissed her head before walking out to the car and placing her in the passenger seat. He kissed her head before running to the door and locking it. He returned and backed out of the driveway to head to the hospital.

"…and then she said, 'Spike what are you doing?' and I replied, ' well Natalie that's just a wire,' and she just hit me!" Spike told recounting his adventure with a snake fearing Natalie and her car. The group laughed heartily.

Ed's phone rang, "it's Sam," he informed them before answering, "Hey sammo! What's up?...She what?.. is she alright?... ya, ya, thanks for letting me know I'll be over…not it's fine Soph…yes I'm sure…I know Izzy…" he sighed, "right I'll call her."

"What's going on?" Greg asked worried

"Jules did something; no one's sure what happened," Ed sighed, "Sam's real worried. I mean with the whole problems already…"

"Ya I know," Greg said sadly, "Sam giving you a hard time about not taking up your time?"

"Ya," Ed sighed, "he thought since Soph needs me home...but she'll understand."

"I'll bet," Spike said standing up, "where are they?"

"Pat's," Ed replied.

"Let's go!" Greg said standing up.

Team one entered the waiting room quietly before spotting Sam who was talking quietly with a doctor. He was tense.

The doctor smiled and patted Sam on the shoulder.

"Sammo! What's going on?" Ed asked gently

"They gotta perform surgery," Sam replied quietly

"What happened? Was there a complication of the gunshot wound?" Greg asked as guided his young friend to a chair.

"No, it's appendicitis," Sam said worriedly

"That's not too bad," Spike replied reassuringly, "tons of people get appendicitis."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Sam sighed

"then what is it?" Ed asked sitting next to him.

"We…we just found out…" Sam sighed.

"Found out what?" Raf asked

"She's pregnant," Sam looked at Ed.

"What's the deal with that?" Raf asked confused

"Babies and anesthesia don't mix," Ed informed them, "it can be harmful to the baby's development."

Sam nodded, "Jules is having a cow, she doesn't want them to operate," Sam looked up at them, "but she needs surgery to keep her appendix from rupturing."

"What do the doctors say?" Greg asked

"They need to operate," Sam said tiredly, "they're going ahead," Sam snorted, "had to negotiate her to let them."

The team smirked despite the circumstances before sitting near Sam to wait. Sam slowly fell asleep a few minutes later.

He was gently woken up by Greg, "hey Sam, Doctor's here."

Sam blinked the sleep from his eyes before standing up and walking numbly to the waiting doctor.

"The surgery was a success," The doctor said cheerfully

"And the baby?"

"Looks like it'll be fine," the doctor looked at him gently, "only time will tell if there is any adverse affects. The baby was already subjected to General anesthesia, so we're going to have to watch the pregnancy closely."

Sam nodded slightly, "can I see her?"

"She's in recovery," The Doctor said, "I'll let you see her, but then you need to go home and get some rest. You look ready to pass out."

"We'll make sure he gets home, Ma'am," Greg replied.

Sam followed the doctor down the hallway to a small room. Sam walked in quietly, observing the still, sleeping form of his wife.

Sam sat down on the bed next to her his hand gently moving the hair from her face.

Her eyes slowly opened.

"Hey," Sam said softly. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Hey," she said

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked quietly

"Okay," Jules said softly, "hurts a little…how's the baby?"

Sam smiled and kissed her hand, "the baby is fine, Doc'll want to keep a close eye on you for a bit, but he thinks you'll be fine."

"good," Jules said softly, "That's just perfect."

A/N: So…whatcha think? Any good?

I hope so

Review!

Polo


End file.
